


I'll Find Our Rhythm In The Dark

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death Reference, Character of Color, F/M, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rhythm was off.  It had been off for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Find Our Rhythm In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters/plot nor am I making any amount of money from this.

**Words:** 530  
**Warnings:** Angst. A sort of infidelity. Minor abuse of onomatopoeia?  
**A/N:** Epilogue-compliant. Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/rarepair_shorts/profile)[**rarepair_shorts**](http://community.livejournal.com/rarepair_shorts/) Number Game Ficathon - Fall '09.

-x-  
_  
thap thap thap-thap_ _thap _

The rhythm was off.

The sting in her eyes forced her to finally blink, the rapid movement of her eyelids correcting the cadence.

George had been idly tapping against the side of his armchair for the last five minutes, Angelina silently watching his fingers do their dance on the upholstery.

The rhythm was off.

It had been off for years, but for some reason she felt it strongly then. There was no escaping it this time, no way to shove it aside to a place inside her she never dared go anymore. This time the dulled sound of his fingers against the cushion ruthlessly matched the bursts of pressure bearing down on her chest. Each soft _thap _carried a suffocatingly warm memory of freckles and laughter that had her forcing down the grief she was sure would be all too audible should she dare let it out.

It took all of her strength to get up from her place in the opposite armchair, and force her legs to carry the sudden weight of years' worth of guilt into the next room. Angelina barely registered the suddenly distracted eyes of her daughter move from the words in the book she was reading aloud to follow her mother's progress out of the room.

A redirecting murmur from George and the sounds of Roxanne carefully sounding out the words, her soft voice stressing the syllables as far as they'd go, faded into the background for Angelina who struggled to close the door to the kitchen just as carefully, afraid that her frustration might cause her to slam it.

The sharp cracking pain from her ankle colliding with the wooden leg of the chair as she bonelessly fell into it was a minor but appreciated distraction.

-

It was the missing mass of freckles on the inside of his thigh, and the too-light pressure of his fingers on her. The weight of him against her was almost right, if a bit heavier, and the kisses fit if she let them.

Angelina closed her eyes, ignoring the flaws, letting the soft waves of pleasure run through her body without restraint. Her hands roamed down his back, nails digging into his skin at each wave's peak, all her senses focused on nothing but whatever pleasure she owned as due her- the feel of his skin slick against hers, the smell of the room, the taste of their mingled sweat- it all combined to bring her closer to her orgasm, the edge drawing nearer.

Abruptly her body shuddered with sudden discomfort as it all fell away- George's arms tightened around her, a mistaken response, and his hips began to move faster, angling down and deeply into her in desperate grinds that were all wrong. She opened her eyes, the scent of him suddenly repulsive as his head came down to rest in the space between her neck and shoulder, barely aware of her.

Two hours later, her eyes finally closed and she let her fingers find the correct rhythm, the word on her lips a perfect fit, her hips rising and matching their dance. She wondered if it shouldn't have been so satisfying.

-x-

_Feedback/concrit always welcome =)_


End file.
